Can Enemies be Friends
by Anastasia Who
Summary: Jarod reminds Miss Parker of the friendship that they once had. My first Pretender fan fic, so please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Jarod or Miss Parker. I wish I did, but I don't. If I owned 'The Pretender' then I would start a new season.  
  
A/N: My first Pretender fan fic and hopefully not my last. This came to me while watching an old episode. I hope you enjoy. Please review.  
  
Can Enemies be Friends  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
The Centre  
  
12/23/70  
  
Jarod sat at the table in a small room. On the table was another of Jarod's creations. He had created an almost exact replica of a small town with building blocks. He had even used small pieces of paper to make the illusion of snow in the town. He imagined how beautiful the real town would look at this time of year. He could imagine a beautiful white blanket carpeting the ground. He could see the branches of pine trees covered with the fluffy white substance. He imagined how beautiful the snow was as it gently fell from the sky and landed on the ground.  
  
Jarod sighed as he sat back in his chair. How he wished he could see the snow. How he wished he could feel the snow cling to him and the feel the cold air whip around him. He wished Sydney would take him out to see the snow for just a short time. It wouldn't be long. Just long, enough for him to experience it, but Sydney had said no.  
  
Jarod picked up his small snow globe that Sydney had given him just hours earlier. He tipped it upside down and watched as the glitter fell like snow. He had asked Sydney if he could see the real snow, but Sydney had told him to enjoy this instead. Jarod placed it back on the table. How could he enjoy the snow in the globe when it wasn't really snow at all?  
  
As Jarod thought, he heard someone come in the door. He quickly hid his snow globe so no one would see. A young girl quietly slipped through the door and Jarod knew her as Miss Parker.  
  
"Jarod, I wanted to give you this before I left." Miss Parker said as she handed a small wrapped gift to Jarod.  
  
"A gift for me?" Jarod asked.  
  
Miss Parker smiled and nodded. "Yes. You are my best friend, Jarod. I wish to always be your friend."  
  
Jarod smiled back, but lowered his head and looked at the gift. "But I don't have anything for you."  
  
Miss Parker shrugged. "It's okay Jarod. I understand. Look, I have to get going. My mom will be looking for me."  
  
Jarod nodded. "Thank you, Miss Parker."  
  
As he watched her leave, he began to open his present. Inside he found a small brown box. He opened the box and found a cross on a chain necklace. Jarod took it out from the box and noticed a small note inside. He opened the note and read:  
  
'Dear Jarod,  
  
I wanted to give you a gift to say thanks for being my friend. I really hope that we will be friends forever, no matter what. I don't know what's  
in the future, but nothing can change our friendship.  
  
Your friend,  
  
M. P.'  
  
Jarod smiled as he looked at the cross. He turned it over and noticed writing on the backside. Inscribed in the cross was a message, 'Friends Forever'. Jarod smiled at his gift. He would treasure it forever.  
  
~~~  
  
Thirty-one Years Later  
  
Jarod sat silently at his desk. He had just completed another task and solved the mystery of a missing father. With Christmas just three days away, the timing of the family reunion could not have been better. Jarod's thoughts drifted to his own life. He didn't remember spending Christmas with his family. He hardly even remembered his parents and if it were not for the picture Sydney had sent him, he wouldn't even know what his mother looked like.  
  
He sighed silently as stood from the desk. In doing so, he knocked a book down to the floor. He picked it up, but then stared down at the ground. A small necklace had fallen from the book unto the floor. Jarod bent down and picked it up. He carefully traced the edges of the cross on the chain necklace. He smiled happily. He thought he had lost it when he had escape from the Centre, but here after all this time, it was right before his eyes. He had placed it in his book to keep it safe and had almost totally forgotten about it.  
  
Jarod turned the cross over and carefully examined the inscription on the back. 'Friends Forever'. Jarod remembered the day Parker had given it to him. He only wished they had stayed friends. Besides Angelo, Miss Parker was his only friend at the Centre. They would spend long nights talking with each other, when no one else knew they were there. They had spent many hours exploring the secret places of the Centre. Miss Parker had even been the first girl Jarod had kissed.  
  
The irony was that now they were no longer friends. After spending their childhood together, they spent their adulthood apart. Jarod was always running from Miss Parker. She was always chasing. Her heart had turned cold and now she worked for his enemies. They tried to get him back, dead or alive. Yet, Jarod could see beyond that. He knew deep down in her heart, Parker was not the coldhearted person she pretended to be. Somewhere buried deep in her heart they were still the friends that they use to be.  
  
Jarod looked back down at the necklace. He had never repaid Parker for giving him the gift. Perhaps now was the time to repay her and to remind her of their old friendship.  
  
~~~  
  
Miss Parker walked down the halls of the Centre and into her office. Broots and Sydney were already there.  
  
"A package came for you today, Parker." Sydney replied as he held out a package to her.  
  
Miss Parker grabbed the package and looked at who it was from. "Seems like Wonder Boy has sent an early Christmas present." She replied with a mock tone.  
  
She quickly opened the package. Inside she found a small brown box. She opened the box and pulled a chain necklace out. A cross dangled in front of her as she held the necklace in front of her face, staring at it.  
  
"What does it mean, Parker?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Probably just one of Jarod's games." Miss Parker replied.  
  
Suddenly her cell phone rang. She retrieved it. "What?" She said speaking into the phone.  
  
"Do you like you present?" Came the familiar voice of Jarod. "Bring back any memories?"  
  
"What kind of silly game are you playing now, Jarod, cause I'm not in the mood." Parker snapped.  
  
"Look at the back of the cross, maybe that will refresh your memory." Jarod replied.  
  
Miss Parker quickly flipped the cross over and stared at it. Engraved in the cross were the words, 'Friends Forever'.  
  
"You gave me a cross like that thirty one years ago to the day. I did not have anything to give to you, but you said that was okay. You promised me we would always be friends, Parker." Jarod explained.  
  
Tears came to Miss Parker's eyes. She remembered now. She had tried to find a nice gift to give to Jarod that year, but she couldn't think of anything. Finally, she had decided that the gift of friendship was best. She had given the necklace to him to remind him that they would always be friends, no matter what happened. Now he had made a replica to remind her.  
  
"Jarod?" Miss Parker mumbled.  
  
"Enjoy your gift, Parker. Just remember, in my heart you will always be my friend." Jarod replied as he hung up the phone.  
  
Miss Parker bit her lip. She noticed that she was alone in the room. Sydney and Broots had left her alone. Carefully she traced the edges on the cross. Even after all these years, could Jarod still be her friend? How could she be when she was trying to capture him?  
  
A tear trailed down her cheek. Another quickly followed it as she thought to herself. She couldn't leave the Centre because she knew she would be killed, but how could she betray her best friend? How could she try to help the Centre capture him and put him back through the torture of the place? What kind of a friend would she be if she did that?  
  
Miss Parker slowly sat down on her chair. She wished there were some way out, some easy solution to the problem. The unfortunate reality was that there was no easy way. She was trapped and there was nothing she could do. 


End file.
